


出售一千个吻

by luciano0416



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciano0416/pseuds/luciano0416





	出售一千个吻

当不知名的飓风又一次席卷小城之前，城西来了两个年轻人。

他们从那艘老旧但华丽的轮船上下来的时候，身上还裹着不合时宜的羊毛披肩，上面的冰碴正在化成一滴滴小水珠坠向地面——那是因为他们刚刚航行过寒流。有些开裂的甲板上站满了人，有戴着鸵鸟毛帽子的贵妇，穿着绿裙子的女仆，吮着手指上的糖浆的孩童和揪着飘扬的领带绕在手腕上的海员。“再见了。”亚麻的绣花帕子在空中挥舞，那些人笑着和他们道别。

刚刚下了船他们就感觉到了蝉鸣里的燥热，羊毛披肩被他们脱下来塞在了带来的箱子里。那几个皮质的大箱子里，装着双层拉夫领的衬衣，塔夫绸的外袍，黑色缎面的披风，滚了一圈白毛边儿的红色的裙子，绺丝的胸前挂着金属齿轮的棕色束腰马甲，白色的医生大褂，灰色的绣着祥云的袍子和诸如此类的一堆美丽而奇异的衣服，还有各式各样的假发和一些戒指项链眼镜框之类的小玩意儿。

“嘶--”，放披肩时他的手指被镶嵌着假的绿宝石的胸针刮了一下，白皙的指尖立刻渗出了几滴血珠。

“怎么样嘎子，没事儿吧。”郑云龙拽过阿云嘎的手腕，细细地查看。

“没事儿，就是刮了一下，一会儿就好了。”码头上的工人看着他们，阿云嘎有些不好意思。微微地把手抽出去一点。

郑云龙却拽得愈紧，他把冒着血珠的手指凑到嘴边，划过两片有些干裂的嘴唇，含进了嘴里。湿滑的舌头略过指尖，阿云嘎的心里像被猫咪的爪子挠了一样，又痒又麻。

“还疼嘛?”郑云龙眯起眼睛笑着问他。

哦，他想，原来猫在这。

“我去租个卡车把行李运过去，你在这里等我。”阿云嘎把头别过去，转了个话题。

“好。”郑云龙支棱着两条长腿，随意地坐在了箱子上，捋了捋额前的头发，拄着胳膊看海上白色的灯塔，天色很早，灯塔还没有亮。只有一个小人儿在灯塔的上面举起手打着手势。

当那个人打完三遍同一套手势的时候，阿云嘎开着卡车回来了。

当他们到达城西那处房子的时候，夜色已经变得沉重，月亮代替临时死去的太阳在星海中航行。房东太太把钥匙交给了他们，很小的一个黄铜钥匙。好心的房东太太还告诉他们修锁老头的店和这附近集市的地址。

阿云嘎把钥匙穿在上次在小镇里剧迷送给他的银色扇型的钥匙扣上，放到了裤子口袋里。“那我的钥匙呢？”郑云龙不老实地摸过来，手伸进了他的口袋里。

“别闹，大龙。”他无奈地笑了笑，把郑云龙的手拎了出去。“一会儿出去给你配一把。”因为这把你拿着我怕丢，阿云嘎默默想着，没有说出口。

“行吧。”郑云龙顺着掐了一把阿云嘎的屁股。啧啧了两声，就转身收拾东西去了。

“嘎子，我不行了。”郑云龙瘫在阿云嘎刚擦过的皮质沙发上，套上灰色的睡裤，伸着两条腿抱怨了起来，“我真的好累啊，又困，我不想动了。”他的一双金鱼眼变成了一对没有感情的黑白符号，呆滞地看向天花板。

“你才收拾了多少东西啊。”阿云嘎笑着把外套甩在他身上，“走吧，出去逛逛。”

郑云龙在沙发上挣扎了十分钟才终于起来。

修锁的老人回家了，他的儿子给他们配好了另一把钥匙，阿云嘎把它穿在另一个金色扇型的钥匙扣上，放在了郑云龙的手里。

这个小镇似乎不存在夜晚，集市里灯火通明，长着玻璃角的麋鹿被圈在笼子里任人观赏，掉了三分之一鳞片的美人鱼被高价拍卖。他们买了一幅用蝴蝶磷粉画出来的当地的地图，“这里，就是剧院么？”他们指着地图上的一处问着把地图卖给他们的老太太。

“是的，是的。”老太太用沙哑的声音说，“但是那已经破败好久了，原来那里用来让镇长开大会，给小学生放电影。但是后来盖了新的镇政府和电影院，那就不用啦。”

他们回去的时候闻到了海面上传来的烧焦的味道。“那是什么？”郑云龙指着远处的海。

成千上万的银光划过天空，坠入海面，海水被这光刃切割得支离破碎，蓝黑的海水霎时失去了幽深，变成了容易看透的浅蓝，带着凌厉的光芒，像是星星搁浅在此地。

是星星落下来了么，阿云嘎小声说着。

“不，星星一个也没少。”郑云龙揽过他的肩膀往前走。

“明天我们就去剧院看看么？”郑云龙裹着浴室里的热气倚在阿云嘎的身旁。

“嗯。你先吹头发。”阿云嘎把吹风机递给了他。

郑云龙接过吹风机，瞟了一眼阿云嘎浴袍下露出的一大片胸膛。

“嘎子，你是不是又白了。”

阿云嘎刚想说点什么，郑云龙就开了那个吹风机，嗡嗡嗡的声音像一个巨翅黄蜂侵入民宅。

这个公寓里的床很夸张，像是苏丹王后的所有品。镀金的镂花的床柱，上好的红木做的桁条，下面不知道垫了几层床垫，柔软得让人心发慌。红色丝绒的帘子被金丝绳子束在两边，锥形的华盖上绣着繁复的花纹。

他仰起头专注地看着那些花纹，丝毫没注意到屋子里已经变得安静了。

郑云龙吹完了头发，盯着他纤长白皙的脖颈，心下微动。

“嘎子，嘎子。”他回过神的时候，听见郑云龙在叫他。

郑云龙离他极近，声音急切而沙哑，叫得他耳根发热，心里变软。

郑云龙又靠近了一点，“嘎子，看看我。”他呢喃着，轻轻地亲了亲阿云嘎的唇角，突然一把揽紧阿云嘎的腰。另一只手隔着浴袍抚上他的腿间，娴熟地揉搓起来。

阿云嘎气息不匀地喘了几下，闭上眼睛稍作平息，一抬眼就看到那华盖上的花纹好似会变化一般让他晕眩。他垂下头，身体软了下来，长长地呻吟了一声。

郑云龙的眼睛变得格外有神，灼灼地盯着他，握在腰上的手向上游移，稍作用力地按在了他赤裸的胸膛上。

阿云嘎顺着力道倒在了床上，郑云龙俯下身瞥了他一眼，浓眉漆黑，鼻梁挺立，鸭羽般的睫毛低垂，勾得人心头火起。郑云龙抓着他抵在自己胸前的手，一起解开了他松垮的腰带，一边把两根手指送进阿云嘎的口中。滑腻的舌头舔咬着他的指尖，郑云龙舔了舔嘴唇，把手指抽了出来，顺着阿云嘎的锁骨向下滑，停在了他胸前的两粒粉红，湿凉指尖绕着打圈，刺激得那两粒鲜红欲滴。

阿云嘎白色的平角裤濡湿了一大片，他深吸一口气，将郑云龙的头往下按了按。

郑云龙一只手褪下了他的平角裤，握着紫涨的性器，阿云嘎垂下眼，只看见粉红的舌尖慢慢地在顶端勾舔。湿热气息吹在暴起的青筋上，然后郑云龙张开嘴，含了进去。

阿云嘎呻吟了几声，攥紧了双手，泻在了他温暖的口中。

郑云龙直起身来，捞起床边的水漱了漱口，吐在了杯子里。他居高临下地看着床上的人，阿云嘎玉白的面皮上浮着薄薄一层潮红。他伏在阿云嘎身上，伸手探进他的后穴，勾出了一线粘液。喉头一紧，插进了两指，重重地进出着。

阿云嘎皱着眉，抵在他肩头不住喘息。郑云龙把手指抽了出来，把清亮粘液尽数抹在阿云嘎嫩滑的两腿间，握住自己的坚挺滚烫，提起腰送进他有些颤抖的两股间。那里已经一片湿滑黏腻，他刚送进去，就被湿软的内壁咬住不放，阿云嘎闭着眼，像一只濒死的天鹅仰起脖颈喘息。

“嘎子….......”  
郑云龙重重地喘息着，吸吮着他的喉结，下身不断挺送着，顶开一层层内壁，全根没入。  
“大…龙…啊”阿云嘎蓦地睁大了双眼，生理性的泪水顺着泛红的眼角流下来，他张开嘴，发出嘶哑的声音，眼前一片坠落的银光。他浑身颤抖着，痉挛着咬紧了深入其中的性器。

郑云龙低低地吼了一声，重重地抽插起来，浓烈的快感汹涌而出，顶送了几下便射了出来，烫得阿云嘎打了一个激灵。

郑云龙揽着他的肩膀，细细密密地吻在他的锁骨上。

月亮越走越远，天空微微露出一点粉白。

郑云龙阖着眼睛即将进入一场睡眠，他迷迷糊糊地对身边的人嘟囔着，“睡吧嘎子，星星没有掉下去。”

———TBC


End file.
